Sister and Brother
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Short, one shots about the Jackson twins..those who have read my stories will be able to understand...please Review!
1. Percy

**PERCY**

Her hair which was usually long and sleek with strands of blue in them was ruffled and lined with grey. He could tell that she was anxious to enter the door.

"Penny?" he asked. She looked at the welcome mat.

"I can't do this" she whispered. Her fists closed. I sighed and turned my back against the door.

"Penny-" He raised her chin. Her green eyes were in the middle of a swimming pool of tears. "-You can."

She turned away. "No,I can't. I haven't seen mom ever since I was seven. What if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't want me?"

"Why would she not remember you,and why would she not want you?" he asked her,hoping that he nailed it. She glanced at him cautiously.

"I can't Percy. I-I-" she didn't finish her sentence. He took her hand slowly.

"You can fight monsters,and even fall into Tartarus,and yet you can't even see your long lost mother?" he asked her.

"You can face an audience with Olympus,fall into Tartarus,and one frown from Annabeth and you freak?" she asked him. His comforting smile faded. He just got burned.

"Look Penny" he said firmly. "You are going to see your mom. You're going to love her,and she'll love you too. You can't be scared."

"Yes I can Percy" she sighed,tightening her fingers around my hand. "Every girl has to be scared of something. Besides,you won't be alone in there."

"I don't want my sister to be one of those girls" he said smiling faintly. She looked up into her eyes,sister to brother,and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked.

"No"

"That's my sister"

And together,they entered the Jackson's residence.

 _ **You won't be alone in there**_


	2. Penny

**PENNY**

Tears swam in her eyes. She thought about her perfect moments with her friends. With her boyfriend,Apollo. And mostly,her brother.

' _This is it Jackson'_ she thought. _'Just do it'_

Raised her knife over her wrist with difficulty,wincing in advance.

"I'm sorry Percy" she muttered. The door swung open,giving her a heart attack. She dropped her knife with a clang.

"Penny?" His sea green eyes studied her with careness. "I kept calling you again and again but-"

His eyes rested on the knife on the floor. His eyes glinted with danger.

"Penny" he said in a deadly calm voice. "What were you doing?"

"I-" she gulped down her words of tears. "I just-you see-"

He bent down and gingerly picked up the knife,leaving her in silence.

"What were you doing?" he asked in the same tone. She glanced at her feet.

"Trying to bring an end to this madness" Penny muttered. She couldn't meet her twin's eyes.

"You know you're immortal"

"But immortals can die Percy" she glanced angrily at her brother. "And I want to do the same."

"Penny-" he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "-If you left us,think about us too. What would your friends do? What would Apollo do? The sun would never come up. What would mom do? What would I do?"

"Percy-" a hot tear fell off her cheek. She felt like slapping herself for not thinking of the state her friends would be in.

He pulled her in a hug,and she sobbed in his chest. He patted her on her head.

"I'm sorry" she choked over her emotions. He couldn't trust herself to speak.

"You didn't have to do that you know" he muttered. He sniffed.

"I know. I just...at times I feel alone and nobody's there for me and-" she stopped. Her throat was growing hot again.

"And-" He gave her a faint smile. "I'll be there for you"

 _ **I'll be there for you**_


	3. Percy-2

**PERCY**

"Percy?" a female's voice rang out. He turned,hoping it would be _her_.

But it wasn't her. It would never be her.

"She's gone" he said plainly,a hint of weariness in his voice. She sat down ext to him on his bed. He tried to hide his face under his dark hair,but it didn't work.

"Percy-"

"She's gone" he repeated. He never would be able to wipe those words off his lips. The lips that Annabeth Chase would never kiss ever again...

It was too much. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Oh Percy.." she said,her eyes sad and droopy. "I-I'm sorry."

He wanted to slap his sister. He wanted to scream. He wanted to be alone. But at the same time,he wanted company. He sighed. He could never slap his sister,unless she was being positively annoying.

He turned towards his sister,staring at her between the strands of black hair tumbling down his eyes. Her face was streaked with dry tears.

"She's not gone Percy" she said,running her thumb down his cheekbone. "She lives in all our hearts. And especially yours."

Another tears fell from his eyes,but it was gone by the next second with the help of his sister's finger. He smiled faintly,and she pulled him into a hug.

"She would want you to stay strong Percy" she whispered in his ear. "So whatever you do,stay strong. Nobody will replace her. But I'll be here for you forever."

It was true. No girl would replace Annabeth. There was nobody like Annabeth Chase. But at the same time,there was nobody like his sister,Penny Jackson.

 _ **So whatever you do,stay strong**_


	4. Penny-2

**PENNY**

"Percy are you here?" she asked as she stepped into the room. No reply, and nobody in sight.

She frowned and walked inside. His bed was littered with a few wrappers and cloths, his bedsheets unmade on his bed.

She walked to his desk. There were papers and books lying everywhere. She ran her finger down the cover of a red book.

Her eyes drifted from here to there and her eyes caught the sight of a blue piece of paper sticking out of a book. She tugged it out.

It had Percy's handwriting inscribed on it.

 _Shirt?~To plain_

 _Shoes?~To girly_

 _A phone cover?~She's got thousands of those_

?

 _Maybe for Annabeth,_ she thought. For their anniversary. August 18 was coming.

She put the paper back and turned,only to knock down a small blue notebook. She picked it up hastily,hoping nobody would hear the noise when her eyes caught the words on the book

 _Diary_

It was written in sleek,cursive golden writing. Penny felt guilty. She would never read Percy's personal business. But maybe notes about the paper was there.

She opened it,and turned to the last of his writing,ignoring the pages of handwriting. She reached the last entry.

 _'She had sacrificed everything for me. But the problem is,I have nothing to give to her. She isn't much of a girl,but sometimes they are hard to buy a gift for._

Wait. Annabeth wasn't much of a girl?

 _I have absolutely no idea of what to gift her for our big day. I thought of a ring,but that's be to lovey dovey. Plus,Annabeth might get a little...tense._

Annabeth might get tense? So Percy was planning to get a gift to someone else. A sudden person jumped in her mind.

 _I remember that Penny said that she'd do almost anything to keep me safe. As much as I want to be safe,I want her to be even more. I'd never had that much time to actually spend with her,but I know sooner or later I'd regret it._

Tears began forming in her eyes.

 _Sure if I ever asked her to go for a walk with me or something,she'd be thinking that I was just playing a prank and that I'd secretly run when she wasn't looking.._

She chuckled dryly. Oh Percy...

 _I found out that I only had a sister at the age of 16. And that's the age where I have to be in college. She's practically a singer. There's no way we can spend time together like that._

She stopped reading and she looked at the ceiling. She wanted to slap Percy. If he wanted to spend time together,he could've just asked. She would've loved to spend time with him too.

 _Honestly,I don't speak to her much. We both occasionally fight, But that's fine with me. She'_ _s more than my sister. She's a part of 's half my soul and part of my heart,and without her I'd fall apart. Just thought of rhyming :)_

She closed the book,a hot tear rolling down her cheek. She suddenly wanted to hug and kiss her brother.

She gingerly put the book on his desk and turned . Suddenly Percy walked in. So close.

"Oh Penny!" he said. "I was searching for you. Piper told me to tell you to meet her at the mall in an hour."

He smiled at her,but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Perce. Wanna go to the park?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"I mean,if you don't want to that's okay-"

"No no,I'd love to,just-just give me a minute. I'll be right there."

She smiled. "Yeah sure. I'll wait in my room."

She walked out,then peeked inside his room one last time. He was holding his diary and hastily scribbling something inside,a smile on his face.

She smiled at herself and walked to her room before he could spot her.

 ** _She's half of my soul and part of my heart and without her I'd fall apart_**


End file.
